


I'm Fine, I Promise

by smoljackaboy



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [4]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, One-Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Undertale related AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljackaboy/pseuds/smoljackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Undertale based AU where everyone has to wear their locket containing their soul. It is nearly impossible to remove the locket from a person, since the locket is bonded to the wearer with magic and it takes a great amount of power to do so. The color of the locket/soul represents the wearer's most dominant trait, with orange meaning bravery, green meaning kindness, blue meaning integrity, light blue meaning patience, purple meaning perseverance, and yellow meaning justice. The more pain a person has been through (physically or emotionally or mentally) the more cracks and fractures your locket will have. The glow of the locket represents the person's current emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the angsty one-shot. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

He looked down at his own glass locket, faintly glowing and fractured in all places. Even the chain, which once was gold, had worn down to a dull silver. 

 

“Jack? I’m home.” 

 

Quickly shoving the locket back inside the its voilet cover, he put the blades back into the razor and went to greet his roommate.

 

_ Maybe next time. _

 

With more than 10 years of practice, he faked a genuine smile to Mark and sat down next to him with a controller in his hand. Friday was normally gaming night or movie night, where the two of them would order a pizza and spend the night on the TV until 2 am or even later. It was their version of having a party at the bar and getting drunk with friends, minus the drinking part, the party part, and the friends part. 

 

Most of the time, Jack would just watch Mark play. Watching the American’s locket glow different shades of green was enjoyable enough for him. It was fascinating to Jack how the tiny locket can illuminate the entire room with an emerald light whenever he gets too excited or angry at the game, when his own couldn’t even light up a closet.

 

He took another slice of pizza as Mark died once again, hearing a string of profanity under his breath. Mark threw his head back against the couch in defeat.

 

“You want to try?” Mark offered the controller to Jack.

 

“Judging by your reaction, you can keep it.” He smirked.

 

“Asshole.” Mark joked and continued playing.

 

\---

 

“Hey Jack?”

 

“Mhmm?” He looked up from his sandwich to Mark on the other side of the table.

 

“Why don’t you ever take that thing off?” Mark pointed at the locket sitting on his chest.

 

Jack eyes widen in panic, being speechless for what seemed like an hour in his mind.

“U-umm… because I can’t. I’ll die without it.”

 

“No no no. I don’t mean your locket. I mean the purple shell thingy on top of your locket.”

 

Jack shrugged, hoping to play this off as coolly as possible, “Eh, I just like it.”

 

Mark shot Jack a suspicious look, which Jack pretends not to notice, but decides not to push any further.

 

\---

 

He laid in the bathtub, feeling the warm blood trickle down his thighs and arms. He sighed in relief at the feeling, it felt like all his problems and stress was melting away. He threw the razor blades onto the floor besides him, choosing not to add any more, seeing the crimson liquid already pooling in the tub between his legs. 

 

He heard the bell at the front door ring as it opened. “Jack? Where are you? I called you three times already and you didn’t pick up.”

 

_ Fuck he’s still supposed to be at work. _

 

“Jack? Jaaack? Hello?” He heard footsteps racing across the house frantically and doors slamming and opening as Mark checked all the rooms. 

 

“Are you here?” The doorknob of his locked bedroom door started rattling, signaling that Mark was trying to get in.

 

“Jack? Open up!” He heard Mark pounding his fists against the door, then footsteps down the stairs, then back up. A loud crash came from Mark breaking the door down with a hammer from the garage, only to see another locked door he had to get through.

 

“Jack?” Mark knocked at the bathroom door gently, then louder when he didn’t hear a response.

 

_ Come on come on come on DIE ALREADY _

 

Pounding the hammer at the hinges of the door, he broke through another door, only to find the Irishman more pale than he’s ever been, his shirt drenched in red. His sleeves and his pant legs were rolled up, only to expose the gashing horizontal cuts along his forearm and upper thighs. The usual cover of his locket was off, letting Mark see all the cracks in the glass and the dim glow of purple, getting dimmer by the second. The fractures were also getting bigger and wider as well.

 

“J-jack?” Mark sobbed, “P-p-please s-stay with m-m-me.” 

 

He pulled out his phone to dial 911, only to be interrupted by the green haired man.

 

“No, don’t” His voice barely above a hoarse whisper, “I’m fine, I promise.” 

 

He closed his eyes and felt the sweet release of death, the glass completely fractured and broken, and the amethyst colored substance within the locket dissipated into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually felt a lot better after writing this.


End file.
